The turbine of an exhaust gas turbocharger provides the supercharging of the charge air generated by a compressor coupled to the turbine via a shaft. The system utilizes the energy of exhaust gases to boost the engine and the coupling of the turbine to at least one exhaust gas aftertreatment device, e.g., a catalytic converter, arranged downstream of the turbine, prevents the release of environmentally damaging substances to the atmosphere. Thus, the recycling of exhaust gases to drive the turbocharger and subsequent treatment of the exhaust gases by the catalytic converter provides an efficient and environmentally safe system to improve engine performance.
For proper operation of the turbocharger and exhaust gas aftertreatment device, the compressor, turbine, and exhaust gas aftertreatment device are connected so that gases are sealed within the devices. The turbine and compressor interface is often sealed by rigid connectors such as bolts. The turbine and exhaust gas aftertreatment device have flanges which are also arranged in a direct connection with one another but are sealed with a band bracket, e.g., a V-band clamp.
However, the inventors herein have recognized potential issues with such systems. As one example, during the event of displacement of engine components, the rigidity of the bolts securing the compressor and turbine interface may result in the bolts snapping, the interface becoming unsealed, and the gases circulating within the compressor and turbine escaping to the atmosphere. Similarly, the V-band clamp may degrade and allow an interface to become unsealed during such displacement, thereby allowing exhaust gases to escape.
In one example, the issues described above may be addressed by providing an interface between the compressor and turbine that is fastened with the V-band clamp instead of bolts. A protective device can be used in the region of the compressor-turbine interface and connecting V-band clamp. The protective device may completely enclose the interface and may include overlapping portions, allowing for longitudinal extension of the protective device. In this way, if the V-band clamp connecting the turbine to the compressor degrades and/or separates, the gases circulating through the turbocharger are still at least partially sealed within the protective device.
It should be understood that the summary above is provided to introduce in simplified form a selection of concepts that are further described in the detailed description. It is not meant to identify key or essential features of the claimed subject matter, the scope of which is defined uniquely by the claims that follow the detailed description. Furthermore, the claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any disadvantages noted above or in any part of this disclosure.